In the past, fluid resuscitation has been approached directly by clinicians using vital signs, or clinical guidelines regarding urine output, for example. Previous automated systems have been tried using either urine output or other physiologic parameters like blood pressure or heart rate, all of which have been unable to accurately predict fluid responsiveness. In some cases trial-and-error was the best option available.
Although present devices are functional, they are not sufficiently accurate or otherwise satisfactory.